Reborn Horror
by Silent Midnight Rose
Summary: [Complete] It's been fourteen years since the final battle with Naraku and everyone lives happily ever after. Until one day a wounded young man surfaces with the faint hint of a familiar scent. When his dark secret is revealed, all hell breaks loose. The
1. Prologue

Summary: It's been fourteen years since the final battle with Naraku and everyone lives happily ever after. Until one day a wounded young man surfaces with the faint hint of a familiar scent. When his dark secret is revealed, all hell breaks loose. The wind tunnel reappears, memories are made fresh. The cycle of the Shikon Jewel continues, but can everyone work together to prevent this before the next priestess is doomed...

This is actually the one of the first fanfics I wrote. The others I may or may not add, depending on the success of this one. sigh I hope y'all can bear with me, I am new at this. ANY freedback would be nice, but go easy on the flames.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the gang, I wish I did but I don't...not yet anyway...heh heh heh.

Enjoy!

Chapter one: Prologue

"One more hit, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried excitedly as the great battle was nearing an end. Inuyasha slashed Naraku splitting his body in two. But it wasn't over just yet. Shippo tugged on Kagome's sleeve pulling her out of her trance.

"Kagome," He shouted so he could be heard. "You have a job to do." She nodded as tore her brown eyes away from the fight between Naraku and Inuyasha. Standing nearby was Kikyo. She had taken some damage already, but having a body of clay she felt no pain. The great priestess staggered in the direction of a white child. Kagome rushed to help Kikyo but she merely shook her head. She didn't need help.

Kikyo placed an arrow in her bow and it shot the white demon child known as Kanna. A baby rolled out of her arms and Kagome readied her bow. She aimed at the newest incarnation of Naraku. He was holding a red stone close to him. It was Naraku's human heart. If it was destroyed, Naraku would truly die. With the battle raging on elsewhere, nobody paid much attention to the two priestesses and the cornered demon.

Everyone, for the first time can together to slay Naraku and his 'followers.' Sesshormaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kagome, Kikyo, Kouga, and even Shippo, Rin, and Kohaku (who broke free of Naraku), were in the largest battle Kagome had ever seen since she began to travel between the ages. Whether we win or lose, she thought, nothing will ever be the same.

Not far from the priestesses, Sango and Kohaku were fighting back to back, slaying the hordes of demons summoned by Naraku. As the girl's boomerang sliced through three rat demons's necks, more of the demons began to flee. Then a flying scythe (sp?) would put them out of their misery. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the thought of the demon slayers fighting along side each other for the first time (not counting the time that Kohaku was possessed by Naraku to kill his fellow slayers.) She thought sadly that this was the last time too. Once Naraku was defeated, Koharu would give up his jewel shard to complete the jewel, and would probably die in the process.

Shoving that out of her mind, she concentrated on her prey. The heart of Naraku. Both Kikyo and Kagome that their bows ready to pulverize the great demon's weak spot. Their arrows were imbued by their miko powers and glowing with all the hate they habored for this demon. "On the count of three," Kagome said to her previous incarnation.

"One..two...THREE!" They both released the arrows. At first the stone is cracked and then it shattered leaving a pool of blood that soaked in the ground killing the grass like an acid.

A bright light emitted for the heart's former spot. Then it exploded sending the priestesses back.Kikyo landed somewhat gracefully on her knees, while Kagome received the most of the blast was slammed into a rock on her back. She groaned, then she felt aware of the battle around her. The demon hordes ran as the pained cry of a doomed beast echoed through the mountains. Naraku was dead!

Kanna, the baby, and any other creature created by Naraku turned to sand. Kagome gasped as she say the tortured soul of Kikyo be released from the clay body she was bound to and it was purified and flowed back into Kagome. She felt a part of her senses returned. It was hard for Kagome to explain it, but she felt in was like she was reborn.

"So Kikyo's soul can finally be at rest," she thought. Slowly she felt herself come back to reality and a red figure came running toward her. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried out slightly panicked, seeing her collasped on the ground next to a rock.

"Inuyasha," Kagome managed to say, before she was crushed into a bruising hug. Inuyasha held her so tightly Kagome felt that they were one person. "Inuyasha," she gasped. "Can't...breathe." He loosened his grip, but didn't let go. He was checking her from injuries, as Kagome did the same for him. He was cut across the face and his shoulder and chest was bleeding freely. Kagome gasped as she noticed how much blood he must have lost. Inuyasha was drenched in blood, and thankfully not all of it was his own.

Kagome, herself had a few minor scratches, but a couple of broken fingers and ribs. But she was so overwhelmed by joy to notice the throbbing pain in her body. She put an arm over Inuyasha's uninjuried shoulder. She drew closer to him and stopped inched from his face. "Will you be alright?" She asked him. He smiled and leaned in and kissed her. It was brief but Kagome felt hereslf lost in the moment. She giggled. "Is that a yes?" She asked playfully. Inuyasha grinned.

Miroku and Sango walked over looking for survirors (sp?). They were overjoyed to see both Inuyasha and Kagome reasonably alive. Kohaku had died to save Sango and she was crying but held the jewel shard in her hands. Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin walked away, going their own way. Kouga was barely alive, but happy. His mood soured as he saw Kagome in Inuyasha's arms but there was nothing he could do right now.

"Where's Lady Kikyo?" Miroku asked looking around. Inuyasha's ear pricked up as he realized he didn't see the undead miko. Kagome swallowed hard as recalled what hpapened. Although, she was surprised Inuyasha didn't notice earlier. His heart sank, as the realization settled that Kikyo was dead, again. Inuyasha's expression was unreadable. Kagome saw the sadness in Inuyasha's eyes and it killed her inside. She looked away.

Kagome felt a clawed finger gently turned her face to Inuyasha. "You're alive and that's all I can ask for." He said in barely a whisper, but she heard him clearly. "She can finally rest." He added. Kagome wrapped her arms around the half-demon.

A week later, everyone was healthy enough to throw a party to celebrate the demise of Naraku. Kagome noticed a slight change in Inuyasha. He was going through an unusually quiet mourning period. Kagome knew it was best to keep her distance but her instinct told her to be there for him.

Graves were made for Kikyo and Kohaku. Everyone in the village paid respect to the two fallen heros. Kagome was reassembling the jewel after Kouga dropped by and surprised everyone with handing over his shards. The jewel was almost complete. They had all the pieces but Kagome had to use her miko powers to fuse the jewel together. Since the return of the last sliver of her soul, her powers had grown, but it still tired her out.

She was thinking about the jewel and all the lifes it cost. The jewel was by far more trouble than it was worth, considering they had no idea what they were going to us it for. Inuyasha had wanted to become a full-demon, in the past. Now Kagome was unsure what he wanted. She had no particular use for the jewel, only to keep it out of hands of those who would abuse it. "So,"she whispered to herself. "We spent all this time completing the jewel, but we don't know what to use it for." She sighed. "With Naraku dead and the jewel completed..." She trailed off as the realization hit her hard. "I don't have to stay here anymore. I can go home."

Kagome felt an instant of joy, which quickly was replaced by sadness. There was nothing forcing to stay, but still...What about Inuyasha? She had denied her feelings up til now. She no longer had the excuse of finding the jewel shards to hide behind so she could stay close to Inuyasha. 'He would send me back to my own time,' she said. Warm tears fell down her cheeks and landed on the completed Shikon no Tama. She would have to go home...

Kagome's cold hands held the completed jewel. She was going to give it to Inuyasha so he could became the full-demon he always wanted to be. Then she would go home. More tears fell as something warm grabbed her hands. Kagome looked up in surprise at the golden eyes of her true love. "Inuyasha?" She asked in a faint whisper. His expression was neutral, but his eyes were flowing with concern.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly. His gentle voice left her speechless. Never had she thought he could be so caring!

"Oh Inuyasha!" She cried. Kagome buried her face in his fire-rat haori. "Now what are we going to do with the jewel? And now that the jewel is complete, what am I doing here?" Inuyasha drew her closer to him and whispered in her ear.

"You can still stay here." Kagome lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "Would you stay...with me?" He barely whispered the last part. Kagome smiled sweetly. "Inuyasha...Are you serious?." She said shocked. The half-demon nodded. She leaned in and kissed him.

"I will stay with you, forever."

But how long will forever last...?

Ok that wasn't too bad. The second chapter should be released soon, I have it written but I need edit it and post it. And school isn't helping,but I promise I will get it out by Saturday-ish. finger crossed behind back

Plz, plz (I hate begging) let me know what u think!


	2. Two Times, Two Homes

Thank you ms.uniqueful for reviewing. It's nice to know people are reading this. So long as y'all review I will write...no it's not blackmail. I just don't want to fill this site up with crap if nobody's gonna read it.I know I said I would have it up by Saturday, so I am ahead of the game cheers. So yeah.

Enjoy!

**Discalimer**: I do not own Inuyasha...if I did certain characters would be dead...

Chapter Two

Fourteen years later.

THUD. "Oh damnit," a teenage girl growled as her overstuffed backpack caused her to fall over in the Bone eaters well. She messaged her swore shoulder before bending down and lifting the large bag up. "Why did hafta bring some much crap?" She muttered to herself. Pulling herself together she slung the strap over her shoulder and took one great leap and landed in the outside of the well. She sniffed the air and sighed. No pollution, no smell of dirt neighbors. Just beautiful nature and a familiar person. She turned quickly and ended up face to face to the famous half demon named Inuyasha. His silver hair blew in the gentle breeze and his amber eyes were looking at her. "Hey, dad." She said sweetly.

"Kai, where's Mom?" He asked. The girl sighed. Of course her dad always asked where Kagome was before he was interested in anything she had to say. Kai had put up with it since she regularing (sp?) passed between the two times. But just because she was used to it, it didn't mean she liked it.

"Mom, isn't coming 'til later. She has to work late, and Uncle Sota is in still overseas, so the house is empty." She said. Inuyasha took this all in and nodded. In the future, Kai and Kagome lived in the same house Kagome grew up in. Even though the house was actually owned by Sota, who was became a millionare with the stock market. So he owned the shrine and paided half the bills, so Kagome didn't have to work fulltime and limit her time going to the past, when they had their second home in the village. Kai spent half of her life in either time. Although, she preferred the feudal era, because she didn't have to disguise her part demon features.

Kai removed the purple bandana she used to cover her black dog ears. Her hair was a violet-black color with several silver highlights. She brushed her long bangs that parted in the middle away from her honey colored eyes.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at his daughter and how proudly she showed off her part demon qualities. "Why do you bring so much stuff with you? You bring more than your mother did when she was your age". Kai sighed and rolled her eyes. She had heard so more stories about her parents legacy. She had always wondered about whether it was true or not.

"Well," Kai said rapidly. "Mom says I have to bring my homework with me, because she doesn't want me to fall behind like she did. Plus I need a change of clothes so I don't ruin my school uniform. And-"

"I get the point." Inuyasha interrupted. "C'mon, let's go home." Kai smiled at her father and followed him into the village. Kai looked down at her school uniform. It was slightly different than Kagome's. Her's was purple and white instead and she wore black army boots with them, whether or not they were in style. Kagome had wondered if Kai's skirt was shorter than her's, and often said the difference was exaggerated. But Inuyasha would have to remind her that her's was pretty damn short.

"How was school?" Inuyasha asked her. Kai still found it strange with her dad would ask her that.

"It's Spring Break, so I have a week off that I can spend here." Kai said happily. It was no secret she loved the feudal era better. She could walk with her ears uncovered. Kai was still insulted for being less than half of demon, but at least people had seen them before. "I have a history paper to write but it's going to be easy, because it's on the culture of the Warring States Era. Maybe I can bring some things back..." Inuyasha grinned. His daughter could talk about anything for a long time. She resembled her mother more than her father, but she was still 'daddy's little girl.'

They entered the house they lived in the feudal era. It was a relative large house fit for the priestess and half-demon who lived there. Kai disappeared in her room. It was the third largest room in the house. She had a rug of her floor and a modern-like bed in the corner. She had a chest were she would put her clothes from her bag in. Reaching in the backpack she pulled out a ripped jeans and a tight tanktop with a deep neckline that drew stares from strangers. The villagers were use to the young half-demon (just to make it easier, even though she really is a quater demon) and her strange fashion sense. Kai pulled on her black wristguards and put on her special belt, which usually had a scabbard attached, but not this time.

Kai was hungry and reached into her bag on grabbed a pack of ramen noodles. She inherited her father's love for the food and had to compete with him to get her share. Putting on the noodles, Kai kept her senses aware. She was waiting for her father to barge in and demand at least half. Without missing his cue, Inuyasha walked into the room. "Have enough for me?" Kai pointed at her bag and he searched it and picked out his favorite flavor and began to make his own. One of Kagome's accomplishments was teaching him to make his own ramen.

Then father and daughter began to stuff their faces. A woman walked in and smiled. "Hello, Inuyasha and Kai." Both their ears pricked up and they looked up with noodles hanging halfway out of their mouths, like a puppy caught in the act. The brown-haired woman laughed and said. "You are so alike."

"What do you want Sango?" Inuyasha asked. The veteran demon slayed grinned wickedly. "I need a babysitter."

"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed and reutrned to his ramen. But Kai felt a rush of excitment. Maybe she could see Miroku and Sango's oldest son, Kohaku (named after his deceased uncle). He was the same age as Kai and wasn't entrusted with the care of his siblings. Kai didn't know why, but she thought it might have something to do with Kohaku being too careless.

Kai, Kohaku, and Shippo were the best of friends and bad things would happen when these three got together. But lately Miroku had been teaching his son the ways of the monk (minus the lecher part, because Sango wouldn't have it.) So Kohaku didn't have time to hang out with them. But, Kai thought, maybe we can hang out some more.

* * *

Kai stared that her math textbook and heaved a heavy sigh. Silently, she cursed all the teachers who were cold-hearted enough to asssign homework over Spring Break. She had told them, she was 'going out of town to visit her father', (which was the main excuse for her absences.) But they insisted. Kai was fairly decent at math, getting passing grades. However, Kagome had always been a little disappointed in her daughter's effort in school. Kai just wasn't in to school and nothing could change it.

Boredom overcame Kai and she carelessly tossed her textbook aside. She stood up and stretched and walked outside. The sun was barely hanging on to the horizon as night grew closer. Kai raised her eyebrow as she realized how much time she wasted staring at the pages of her book. Outside the hut Kai saw her father being mauled by three young children. She burst out laughing when the youngest girl, Sayuri was hanging by Inuyasha's ears.Although, her father was completely irritated by the child he wasn't able to throw her off. Kai remembered that she used to do the same thing, but that was before her father mellowed out a little.

Sayuri was pulling harder and Inuyasha's ear looked like it was stretching. Sensing her father was reaching his temper's limit, Kai rushed to separate the two before someone got hurt. Kai pryed the young girl's grip off her father's abused ear. "You have a grip like your mother," Kai told the toddler. "But don't grab your uncle's ear, ok?" Inuyasha flinched at being called the brat's uncle but Kai ignored this and put the girl down. Turning she saw her father's ear was red. His temper hasn't disappeared. "I'll watch the brats now," Kai said. The wind's direction changed and she added. "Mom's home." Inuyasha's rage seemed to evaporate as he turned to see a figure in the distance. He got up and ran in to greet Kagome. Kai smiled and turned to Sayuri. "That was close. Next time he might kill you."

"W-wh-hat?" the girl said as her eyes grew wide with frighten. Kai chuckled at the girl, with one last glance over her shoulder, she led the children to their house. She knew her parent's would want some privacy for the night. Sayuri and her siblings flocked at Kai's ankles. They walked to the center of the village. Newcomers gawked at the sight, but nobody else seemed to notice. They were used to seeing the weirdest things since the priestess and half-demon settled down in the outskirts of the village.

The pack reached the hut that Miroku and Sango lived and Kai opened to door without knocking and walked in. The children ran from her side filling in the house. Inside was a monk with black hair and violet-blue eyes. "Miroku!" Kai said. She didn't expect to see him home. The child began to attach themselves to their father. "If you were here, why didn't you watch your own children?" The monk wasn't surprised that Kai spoke to him as if he was her equal.

He grinned. "Sango and I wanted to get back at Inuyasha. Plus Sango had to go to other village for something...secret." Kai rolled her eyes. Knowing her aunt she was probably just trying to stay in shape and needed to a separate place so she could throw her boomerang around.

"You better be careful. Dad almost killed Sayuri." Kai said in a serious tone. Miroku looked her unsure on whether it was true or not. "She was pulling his ears...again." Miroku winced as he though about the last time Sayuri had done that.

FLASHBACK

_"AH! WHAT THE HELL!" Inuyasha shouted as Sayuri's iron grip clenched on his ear. "GET THIS BRAT OFF OF ME!" He had tried to remove the child. _

_"INUYASHA!" Kagome warned. "Do NOT hurt Sayuri!" Sango ran to the scene to save her daughter from the wrath of the enraged half-demon. She was pulling Sayuri away as Kagome was tugging on Inuyasha. The little girl had let go and went into Sango's arms crying. _

_"Inuyasha..." Kagome said. "SIT!"...CRASH! Kai, Shippo, and Kohaku had been watching and laughed so hard_.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kai was leaving the hut when she smelled something. It was blood. She wrinkled her nose as the smell was overpowering. Someone was mortally wounded or dead. Kai disappeared into the forest, to see find the source...If she was quick enough maybe she could save them...


	3. The Stranger

Hello again. Thank you VGMaster04 for reviewing. As long as I get feedback I'll continue. And to my friends who have read this but haven't reviewed...cough...you know who you are!

Shanon: I know I never said what they used to jewel for...but you find out soon enough...

Charlie: Kai is just a nickname. Her full name is Kaiaya Izayoi Higurashi, but I decided that calling her 'Kai' was easier.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha...if I did some characters would go to the mall for a new wardrobe...

Chapter Three: The Stranger

Kai was stumbling in the dark. The roots of the surrounding forest seemed to jump out at her. Carefully, she ran through the undergrowth managing to keep her balance. Then the scent got stronger, and Kai looked down. Her stomach lurged as she saw a young man not much older than herself. He was seriously injuried from what Kai could tell was a demon attack. "Hello?" Kai shouted in ear knowing he wasn't conscience but it didn't hurt to check. As expected he didn't response. Kai carefully carried the man to Kaede's hut.

She was disappointed to find the old priestess was away. So Kai helped herself to the medical supplies. Running to the cabinet she flung the door open and started throwing random stuff on to the floor creating a mess. She made a mental note to clean it up later as she found the banages.

Kai fell to the floor nex to the young patient and began cleaning his wounds. It was a diffcult task because of leaves and clods of dirt. Thankfully he had stopped bleeding. "What a strange man," Kai thought aloud. Such wounds would have killed a human but he wasn't a demon...not exactly. Kai noticed a diminished demonic aura that suggested that he was less than half, like herself.

After she had bandaged his many wounds she sat back on her ankles. For the first time she got a better glimpse at him. He was handsome with soft black hair. He had hard muscles in his arms and chest. No doubt he was strong, Kai thought, slightly admiringly. But something alarmed her about his scent. It was completely unfamiliar, but something about it caused the adreline rushing through her body. Kai rocked back and forth, trying to rid herself of her unease. When nothing worked, Kai was about to leave when she heard a muffled grunt.

Turing Kai stopped the young man had awokened. His brown eyes were open and looking her over. "W-wh-ere..." he managed to croak. Kai felt her alert slipping and she looked at the man sympathically.

"I found you in the forest and I brought you here," Kai said. The man was still staring at her. With a feeling of digust she realized what he was looking at, and it wasn't her face. "I need to get some herbs for you, I'll be back soon." She added coldly. The man was baffled as Kai marched out of the hut. He wondered who the beautiful woman was and why was she upset? The man closed his eyes again. The pain was completely gone and he began to get sleepy. He wanted to know that if he woke up would the young lady still be there...

* * *

Kai had sent Kaede to finish tending to him because she was still a little shaken by the frighten vibe. She returned to her house surprised to see her parents were still awake and were talking in the 'living room.' Kai had waved when she walked in and quickly disappeared in her room, intent on changing out of her bloodstained clothes. She changed into a over-sized blue t-shirt and white shorts. She untied her hair and its fell down pass her shoulders dangling in the center of her back. 

"Kai," her mother called. Kai walked out of her room and sat down next to her mother on the futon in the center of the living room. "Just after you left the prinicipal called." Kai felt a moment of dread, not knowing what they were going to accuse her of next. Her face is expressionless, but Inuyasha noticed the anxiousness in his daughter. Kagome paused, waiting to see if Kai responsed.

Kagome sighed and continued. "He says, you were fighting at school and broke Ryo Takana's nose." Kai rolled her eyes angrily.

"That weakling deserved it," She grumbled. Kagome glared at her daughter. She really loved her, but somethings she was so diffcult. Just like her father, Kagome thought. Rage filled Kai's honey colored eyes and her fists clenched as she added. "He was insulting my friends. They tried to ignore him but when he began to throw rocks at them...I just felt so angry. He was only picking on them because they are different..." Her voice trailed off.

Inuyasha remembered in his painful childhood being constantly put down because he was a half-breed. He could relate to bullies who could never accept things that were different. With the refreshment of these haunting memories, Inuyasha understood completely where his daughter's hatred coming from. But he couldn't approve of her beating up a weak human.

"Kai," Kagome said cautiously, breaking the silence. "We have talked about this before. You can't just go beating your classmates up. You are much stronger than them."

"You need to learn control," Inuyasha growled. "Otherwise, you might end up seriously hurting them." Kai looked at her dad. He rarely scolded her. And when he did she felt a thousand times worse.

"You don't understand!" Kai accused as her anger got the better of her. "You don't understand how it feels watching your friends be attacked and they don't bother to protect themselves. Ryo got what he deserved!" The walls of the hut seemed to shake as Kai stormed into her room.

Kagome sighed sadly. "Where did we go wrong?" she asked softly. Tears filled her brown eyes. Inuyasha moved to confort her. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"It's not your fault, Kagome." he said. Kai was too much like me, he thought. Damn.

Angrily Kai collasped on her bed. Tears of repressed frustration streamed down her face. They couldn't understand, what it felt like wanting to protect friends who only acted helpless. When Kai thought of that unusal young man and how he caused her to be on her guard, her mood darkened more. What was her instinct trying to tell her?

* * *

Whew! Chapter three. I am sorry that Kai just seems to be a drama queen and generally misunderstood teenager, but please, please bear with me. Some things just don't look as good on paper...er...in case on a computer screen. But the whole point of this scene is to show that there is a slightly rocky relationship between Kai and her parents. I don't know if you can tell from it, but thats what is supposed to mean...sigh Oh well I guess...better luck next time. 

Oh. don't forget to review. I want to know your opinions, really...as for the next chapter, it should be out soon...


	4. Katsuo

Hey guys. thanks again VGMaster04, its nice to know I have at least one fan. As for my slacker friends, how freaking hard is it to review! just kidding. you know I love y'all, right...RIGHT?

Just so you know in this fanfic, Shippo is relatively the same age as Kai. I know demons don't age the same, but just for the sake of the story he suddenly sprouted. As a result he is a little OOC, cuz he is grown up! I wasn't going to add him but as my friends have pointed out, it wasn't the same without him. However, you may be a little disappointed if you really want to see the cute little fox demon. Sorry.

VGMaster04: just wait and your question will be answered...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha...if I did I would make them sit in therapy until they can finally admit their feelings...(but I won't hold my breath...)

Chapter Four: Katsuo

"Where did she go?" A redheaded boy asked. Miroku shrugged. The monk hadn't seen Kai since she brought the children home last night. She had left without saying a word but he didn't press the matter. "Sorry, Shippo, I haven't seen her." Miroku said. Shippo looked disappointed. He sighed went to ask Kaede.

Shippo had grown since he last seen Kai. He was really short for the age he appeared (which is 15-ish...confused? see the top note.) His hair was no longer in the cute little ponytail he had kept it in, it was cut short, but very messy. His emerald eyes glowed with mischeif and life. His cute tail wasn't much bigger than it was fourteen years ago. No longer was he the cute little demon that bugged Inuyasha, but now he was a slightly more grown up demon that still bugged Inuyasha,but with the help of his friends.

Shippo was on his way the Kaede's hut when he heard his name being called. He turned to see his partner in crime, Kohaku. Shippo noted in a twinge of envy that he was more than a head taller than him. He had his father's blue-violet eyes and his mother's dark brown hair. He was a tall, lanky boy, with twice the charm his father ever had.Kohaku caught up with Shippo and said. "I heard Kai found a wounded man in the forest last night."

"Really? When?" Shippo said wondering how he might have missed it. Kohaku just shrugged and raced to Kaede's hut. "Hey, wait for me!" Shippo shouted and sped after him. The two boys rushed through the center of village to the old priestess's hut. When they reached it Kaede was leaving. Kohaku skidded to a halt and Shippo ran straight into him and fell backwards into the ground with a loud thud.

Kaede was startled and clutched her aging chest. "Ye need to slow down, before ye stop an old woman's heart," she warned. The old priestess was not getting any younger and she nearing the end of her life. She had grown to accept it knowing the postion of village priestess was going to passed to Kagome and maybe to Kai after her. So she wasn't worried about that, but their were another things on her mind...

"Sorry Lady Kaede," Kohaku said. Shippo muttered an apology as he lifted himself to his feet. Kaede nodded and wobbled away using her cane. The two boys watched her disappear guilty. They went into the hut to see Kai mashing some herbs together.

She looked up. Delight lit up like a fire in her eyes, as a wide smile spread across her face. "Hey guys." She said. Kai set down the bowl of herbs and the stick she used as a hammer. She walked over and gave them both friendly hugs. With sigh she sat back down on the mat.

Kohaku and Shippo noticed the herbs in the bowl had been ground into a very fine paste and the stick had a crack in it. She had another fight, they realized. Kai seemed happy enough but she was still a little angry. Although it seemed to be more subconsciencly (sp?). They turned there graze to the patient who was moving again.

"He has been like this since last night," Kai said sadly. "His wounds were near fatal but he has managed to recover incredibly fast. Faster than my dad can." She paused. The realization settled. This definely wasn't an ordinary man or demon for that matter. "I don't know, how he healed so fast," She said answering her friend's unspoken quesion. "He thrashes in his sleep. He is probably remembered the attack."

"What do you think attacked him?" Kohaku asked. Kai shrugged. "I am guessing a pack of demons, but I don't know why demons would dare come near here." She said. The village was the home of the now legendary team that slew the evilest demon in Japan. For fourteen years demons didn't dare pursue the town, fearing the wrath of the warriors.

The young man opened his eyes for the second time. Everyone stopped and stared at him as he slowly began to move his arm. Kai said. "Don't move." She jumped and grabbed his wrist pinning him down. "Just because you heal fast doesn't mean I should move so quickly."

Again Kai felt her senses become alert. She tried to drown her unease with her concern for the young man. Kohaku and Shippo noticed their friend's strange behavior, and exchange confusioned expressions. "What is your name?" Kai asked.

"Katsuo," he said. His voice was raspy, and gruff. "And yours?"

"My name is Kaiaya. But please call me Kai," she said. Turning she pointed to her companions and added. "That's Shippo and that's Kohaku." They waved in acknowledgment. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

Katsuo's face was clouded with trouble. Kai was beginning to regret asking, but Katsuo finally said. "I was wandering looking for clues about my parents. I was raised believing I was an orphan, until my foster mother told me the truth when she on her deathbed. When she passed away I went searching to piece my past together. I went from village to village seeking news of my kin.

"I was near giving up, when I was told my mother was the noble wife of some lord, but she was killed when her husband had found out about me. The samurai that slit her throat was the lord's brother, and he told me the story. They had said my father was a thief and murder. But I really wanted to know of him I would have to find the village with a dry well. They said that the people there could help me.." Kai almost left out a gasp. He must mean the Bone Eaters Well, she thought. "When I was coming here I was attacked by a swarm of demons who mentioned something about reveange. There were many of them and I don't know where they went afterwards but I woke up on the forest floor when I saw you, Kai." He added the last part with a soft tone.

Kai flinched, as unease filled her again. Get a grip girl, she mentally scolded herself. His story was very hard to believe. How can his parents be both human when he was barely half? There was something false about his story. Looking at her friends, Kai realized they noticed it too.

"But then why are you part demon?" She asked calmly.

Katsuo looked surprised and said. "What gives you that idea?" He stared at her and his eyes widened. He was staring at her like he had never seen her before. Kai saw a flicker of fear that was quickly covered with rage. The edge of her mouth twitched at the split second display.

"I can smell the demon in you," She said, her voice was edgy. Katsuo's eyes widened even more. Shippo was confused and sniffed Katsuo. All he smelt was a human, no scent of a demon at all. Shippo looked at her like she was crazy.

"But I don't smell demon," Shippo said slowly. Kohaku looked at his two friends in surprise. They both couldn't be right, but Kai's nose was better than Shippo's, despite the fact he was a full demon.

Katsuogrowled and rolled his eyes. "Does it matter what I am?" Kai felt her anger rise. Why the hell did I save him, she thought. Kai was still feeling the effects on his prescense and it was gnawing at her patience. Kohaku and Shippo don't notice anything, she thought. Why is that? Why doesn't anyone else notice?

* * *

Kai heistated and decided not to tell her parents about Katsuo and his story. They didn't need to worry when she was being paranoid. Kai was feeling alienated. She asked herself many times, why she could barely stand to be in the same room as him. She sighed. Kai needed to think this through some more. But now she needed to clear her mind. She changed into her school uniform and reached into the back of the chest in her room and drew out a sword. It was her prized weapon. 

Last year Inuyasha surprised Kai with a custom made sword for her birthday. He had said that he had the same man who forged the Tetsusaiga, make to for her. Kai smiled at the memory that made her so happy. The Akahoshii could only be wielded by her unless she allowed it accept others. The blade was beautiful silver color and the hilt was red with some black. The sword wasn't as powerful as the Tetusaiga, but (unknown to Kai) it served a similar purpose. When Inuyasha asked for the blade to be made he requested that it would also shield Kai from her demon blood. Although, she didn't have as much as he did, Inuyasha wasn't about to take any chances. The last thing he wanted was his daughter to experience the same horror he did when he transformed.

Kai unsheathed her sword. She felt the power of the sword ringing through the metal as she adjusted her grip on the hilt. Slowly it began to glow and then it transformed into a larger blade, like the Tetsusaiga did for Inuyasha. She smiled and shoved the sword back inside the scabbard and clipped it to her belt and walked outside. It was her silent reassurance. No human or demon was going to scare her like that again.

She felt better with her sword at her waist. Shippo and Kohaku noticed her strange behavior and were beginning to wonder. What was she hiding? They decided they had confront her if they wanted answers.

Katsuo had regained his strength long enough to sit up. He waited for Kai to return. He couldn't help but think about the young girl and how familiar she seemed. Katsuo still saw her beautiful face it his mind. It was a haunting image that refused to go away. Why was she tense around me? He asked himself. Does she hate me?

_"She knows what you are!" _a cruel voice echoed in his head...

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter, but I am trying to spread the story a parta little to add drama, but I am not sure its working...Next chapter I promise will be longer, and the plot will pick up the pace. So don't worry. 

I will try as hard as I can to update quickly but at this point...glares at the heaping pile of heavy textbooks and never-ending homework...I can't make promises. Don't hurt me!


	5. The Voice of the Devil

Chapter Five: The Voice of the Devil

_"But then why are you part demon?" Her voice echoed in Katsuo's head. "Why she detect you?" Katsuo asked. _

_A second voice snarled, "How such I know? But everyone else is oblivious especially Inuyasha." The voice hissed the half-demon's name with great hatred. Katsuo sensed his 'other half's' pure hate. "It's because of the damned Inuyasha and his friends, I must live off you!" _

_Katsuo was taken back. "It's not like I wanted you to be a part me. When I asked for the strength of a demon I didn't ask for a half-dead weakling like you." _

_"SILENCE." The second voice hissed. "Soon, Katsuo, soon. I will only be powerful once we find it. Then my revenge with be complete. First thing, this Kai girl is the daughter of that half-breed?" Katsuo nodded. "Perfect, dispose of her..."_

_"What!" Katsuo asked dazed. He was asked to slay Kai...How could he? _

"No!" Katsuo cried as he jerked awake. His face was covered in sweat. He remembered vividly the day he made the pact with a demon. In exchange for strength, he would assist him in the demon's revenge. It seemed like a good idea at first. But now he must kill Kai? Could he avoid it?

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. He turned to look at her. She was sitting on the steps of the hut. "I am worried about Kai." Inuyasha sighed and sat next to her. "I mean she hasn't said anything since the night she got here." Silence fell as they remembered the argument.

"Miroku mentioned her strange behavior," Inuyasha said. "He is wondering if it has something to do with that Katsuo guy." He added with a slight growl. Kagome had to smile at that. Of course Miroku would suspect something between Kai and the man whose life she saved.

"I just wish that she would come talk to us if she had a problem, "Kagome admitted. She fondly remembered when Kai would tell her everything that crossed her mind. Sure the girl wouldn't shut up, she thought. But I miss those days. She's like a stranger...

Kagome turned her face to look at Inuyasha and judging from his expression, he was thinking something around the same lines. She sighed and placed her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha wrapped his arm across her shoulders and both thought about the daughter they loved so much.

Not far away, Kai was walking to the God Tree (forget the real name, but you know what I'm talking about right?) The young woman took a deep breath and smelled the wonderful scent of flowers. The tree managed to bring her a certain confront that she could only find there. Growing up, she heard many stories about the tree and its effect of her parent's fate.

Kai sat at the base with her back against the trunk. All doubts and insecurities faded from her mind as she slowly closed her eyes. She had only dosed off for a couple minutes before a rustle in the brushes brought her back to reality. Opening her eyes she saw her best friends looking down at her with expressions of concern.

Shading her eyes from the sun, with a slender clawed hand, she peered at Kohaku and Shippo. "Hey guys," she said.

"Kai," Shippo started. He paused for a second as if trying to remember a long speech from memory. "What is wrong with you?" Kohaku added, far more harsh than he intended. Kai flinched and looked away.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. Her eyes filled with sadness and Kohaku and Shippo sat on either side of her. Their presense gave Kai the strength to say what was on her mind. "Katsuo is a quarter demon," she said flatly.

Shippo and Kohaku looked at her in alarm. The corners of her mouth twitched to a grin that was a little lopsided. "His story is a lie." They nodded, knowing this was true. "That man is so strange. Whenever I am around him, I feel like there is something evil ready to attack." Looking at her friends she realize, she lost them. "Nevermind you guys. I just know something is wrong."

"Kai..." Shippo said.

"She hates you," the evil voice told Katsuo for the thousandth time. Katsuo grew angry at the demon in his mind. He slammed his fist into his left temple to silence him (smart huh?) He winced in pain but felt it was worth it noticing the devil's voice had stopped. "She still hates you!" The voice grew louder. Katsuo couldn't stand it anymore. "Kai doesn't hate me, she can't!" He felt the demon in his heart hammering at every insecurity and doubt. Katsuo's heart was crumbling under the pressure. But that girl gave him strength. Somehow...

"Katsuo, you fool," the voice continued. "You made a promise. Why can't you keep it?" Suddenly a red mark appeared on Katsuo's palm and his hollered in pain as it began to burn. "You swore in blood, now I will lend you the strength, but you must hold up your end." Katsuo fell to his knees and sighed in defeat. A sword appeared in his right hand. His senses were enhanced to that of a demon. Katsuo felt his control slipping and the demon in the back of his head began to emerge. His body began to change as Katsuo's soul was being splintered by the evil demon's influence. His human foundation was crumbling.

"Now sit back Katsuo and I will show you how its done," the voice said, but it didn't come from Katsuo's mind but his mouth. Katsuo watched in horror as his body was being controlled. The demon sensed Kai and her friends and took off in a run toward the God's Tree.

Katsuo was cursing himself into damnation for trusting this demon. Why was I such a fool? he thought despartely. The demon arrived at the base of the tree to be greeting by a hard blow to the face when the flat of a blade. Wincing in pain, he looked at his attacker.

Kai was standing in front of Shippo and Kohaku with her Akahoshii drawn and her eyes widened. "K-katsuo?" She asked her voice barely heard. She swallowed and then roasted him a glare that could revival the flames of Hell. "I was right. You are _evil_." Her voice was slightly shaking with rage. Katsuo staggered.

"So she does hate me," Katsuo thought in the back of the demon's mind. He felt his soul collasp and the demon had completely taken over. He went through another change and a fire erupted on his back revealing a scar...shaped like a spider. (Oh, c'mon you saw that one coming!)

Shippo's face paled as he saw the demon in front of Kai. The nightmare from fourteen years ago returned...

"Naraku..."


	6. Naraku Reborn

Thanks to those who reviewed. especially Charlie because you finally did. Well, guys the story is getting a bit more interesting now that Naraku's back...I know what your thinking. "how the hell?" but patience and everything will make sense. This chapter has alot of swearing. so you have been warned. Well I won't hold you up anymore...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...if I did I would wash Inuyasha's mouth out with soap...

Chapter Six: Naraku Reborn

"Naraku!" Kai hissed. She had never met the evil demon but she has grown to hate him from the stories she heard from the crib. The sole reason of the suffering of everyone she loved was stared at her in a body that barely resembled the man whose life she had saved earlier. Her knuckles turned white are began to shake with rage. "What the hell do you want!" She demanded her voice ringing with wraith that couldn't be matched by anything on the face of the Earth.

Naraku started laughing. "Dear Kai." She flinched. "You are so much like your pathetic half-breed father." Kai's glare sent chills down Naraku's spine, but he managed to supress it. "But can you fight like him? Or do you stand by like your weak mortal mother?"

Kai brought up her Akahoshii and charged at Naraku with a precisely aimed swipe. Naraku coolly jumped out of the way. Kai's blade was inches from his face. After she swung Kohaku threw a large rock at Naraku and faultered at the surprise attack. Spotting her chance Kai lunged again. Naraku brought up his sword blocking her, but not before she sliced off a section of his black snakelike bangs. Naraku said. "This is our fight. No interference!" Suddenly a red barrier appeared between Kai, and Naraku, and Kohaku and Shippo. Kai cursed as her friends were slamming against the barrier only to be repelled.

"Damn you, Naraku!"

* * *

Miroku was chopping wood for the fire and his right hand began to throb suddenly. Surprised he dropped the logs and grabbed his palm and his eyes widened in horror. "Oh, no!" His heart dropped through the ground as a hole began to swirl in the center of his hand where his wind tunnel was until fourteen years ago. Sango heard the commotion and went to see what was wrong. Looking at Miroku's face and then at his hand her heart stopped.

"Miroku!" She cried out. The air was being sucked in but not at a fast enough rate. The hole wasn't completely restored it is orignal size. "Oh god!" She cried out. If they didn't do something quick...Sango feared the worst.

"Sango," Miroku said his voice straining. "Get the prayer beads from Kaede!" Without a second of heistantation Sango bolted into the village the wind at her heels. Leaving Miroku to deal with the wind tunnel. He began to feel the familiar and hated presence of Naraku's evil demonic aura. Somehow he surived and he was here! Miroku suddenly realized that if the wind tunnel was returned to him, what about his children. He went numb as he thought of all his children's lives would have a cursed timer before they too were sucked in. He couldn't bear it. "DAMN YOU!"

Sango arrived at Kaede's hut in a hurry. The old woman was startled by the veteran demonslayer looking so desparate. "Kaede, I need Miroku's prayer beads!" In any other circumstances the old priestess would have questioned her, but Miroku was in grave danger. The woman handed it to Sango and she tore out of the hut to find Miroku before something happened to him...

Sayuri and her siblings grew restless as they overheard their mother near despair. Sayuri ran to find Uncle Inuyasha. "Uncle Inu! Uncle Inu!" She cried, her shrill voice grinding in the half-demon's sensative hearing.

"What the hell?" he demanded.

"Something's wrong! Mommy was shouting at Kaede about Daddy's prayer beads and she thinks he is gonna die!"

Inuyasha blinked as his mind began to process what he was told. A foul stench filled the air. In an instant he realized it as the horrid scent of Naraku! There was no mistake, he was near. He didn't bother to rationalize this information behind he ran back to find Kagome. Sayuri watched him leave to left herself to find her parents.

Inuyasha didn't have far to go before he caught up with his wife. She had sensed something was wrong and had her bow and a quiver of arrows slung across under her shoulder. "Inuyasha!" She cried out.

"Kagome, " He said. He stopped in front of her. "I smell Naraku!" Kagome's head spun for a second. How? Her thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha's swearing.

"What is it?" she asked impatiently.

"Kai's in danger!"

* * *

"Dear Kai you are quite the fighter, "Naraku said. Kai growled at him. "Save me the flattery, bastard." She snapped. Naraku grinned coldly.

"I am going to enjoy killing you," he said. "But first I must test your strength..." He readied his sword and attacked Kai's left side. Not anticapting a harsh blow Kai slide-stepped but ended up being knocked backwards by the force of Naraku's attack. She felt backwards on to the ground knocking the wind not of her lungs. She couldn't hear her friends cheer her on. Occasionally the barrier would sizzle as objects were being thrown at it, but other than that nothing had any effect.

Naraku rushed to take advantage of his fallen prey. Kai saw him advancing did a backwards somersault until she was on her knees and she brought her sword up to deflect Naraku's next attack. The blow fell in the center of blade, right where her head would have been. Her arms were forced back a little but she stayed defiant against his pressuring. They were stuck in a lock and Naraku was placing his weight into his sword, exploting the uncofortable postion Kai had fallen into. Unable to bare this, Kai swung her right leg out and kicked Naraku's knee cap. He discontinued his attack and recoiled in pain. Kai shifted her weight so it was supported by her hands. She pushed off the ground and embedded her left foot under his chin. He gasped for air as Kai got to her feet.

The muscles in her arms screamed in pain from the strain of blocking Naraku. She gritted her teeth and trying to ignore her pain. Naraku had his left hand on his throat and his right hand tighened on the hilt of his sword. "Bitch!"

Kai rolled her eyes, "How orignal," she muttered. (This is for you, Shanon, I did use your joke. It has to do with the fact she is a dog demon...of course you probably got that but just in case...ok ill shut up now)

Naraku lunged at Kai and she backed away. He attacked again and again. Suddenly Kai found herself backed against the red barrier. She cursed herself as Naraku closed in trapping her. Kai swang Akahoshii at him and he batted it away. A moment of fear flooded Kai's system as she was left weaponless.

The demon was less than five feet away and Kai slashed him acrossed his face with her claws. Naraku paused and brought a hand to his cheek that now had three long gashes that was bleeding heavily. "You will pay for that bitch." He brought his sword down on her retreating form...

Inuyasha and Kagome reached the God Tree and saw a red bubble and Kohaku and Shippo screaming at it. "What the hell?" Inuyasha shouted heralding his arrival.

Kohaku and Shippo whipped around to see the parents of the girl behind the barrier get closer.

"Inuyasha, " Shippo cried. "Kai is battling Naraku!" Kagome emitted a noise that was a cross between a gasp and a squeak. Inuyasha's face paled. His daughter was get in Naraku's trap!

"You bastard, Naraku!" Inuyasha roared. It carried through the barrier and Naraku looked up at the enraged half-demon and grinned like Christmas had come early for him. In his right hand he held a dark figure. Suddenly they realized it was the unconscience body of Kai. "No!" He gasped. Naraku's grin grew bigger as he dangled her limp form in front of him. Inuyasha drew his Tetusaiga and slammed it on the barrier. For a split-second nothing happened, then a small eruptation forced Inuyasha backwards. Kagome drew her bow and burried an arrow in the cursed wall. Instead of repelling the arrow it absorded it and began to crumble.

Naraku cursed and jumped in to the air. Kai was still in his right arm. He threw the sword he was carried down at Kagome. She wasn't quick enough to dodge it but Inuyasha jumped forward and hit it away with the Tetusaiga. Both watched as Kai and Naraku disappeared into the night sky. The nearly full moon had an eerie glow.

"Damn it," Inuyasha exclaimed as he shoved his sword in to the ground. "That bastard has Kai!" Kagome began to cry. Inuyasha smelt her tears but didn't look up. He felt like crying too. He couldn't protect her...

"Oh shit," Kagome said as she remembered something. "It's almost a full moon!" Kohaku, Shippo, and Inuyasha looked at her and paled. This made matters so much worse...

* * *

wow six chapters. I am surprised I have made it this far with being my first fanfic and all. I was surprised to come home from school and see the number of hits doubled since yesterday so that made me very happy...THANK YOU EVERYONE! 


	7. Naraku's Plan

Hello again. So the plot thickens. Naraku's back and Kai is kidnapped. Thank you whose who reviewed. I still am amazing at the sucess of my story. Although few review I know people are reading it. So I guess I will have to live with that. Although the story isn't near the end, people have been asking if I intended to make a sequel. At this point I am open to the idea, but it will depend of how I end this story.

So if you want a sequel, let me know between now and the end of story. But I won't waste more of your time...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...if I did I would...ummm...I would...ok fine I'm running out of things to put here, so sue me!

Chapter Seven: Naraku's Plan

Kai woke to find herself in an iron cage much like the ones used to hold birds in modern day. She groaned put a hand of her throbbing forehead. Dizzly she surveyed her postion. She felt her stomach drop as she realized that her cage was dangling from the ceiling of a gloomly unkept lair. Peering through the bars to see the ground Kai saw that she wasn't too far up. "Still," she thought. "I can' t fall from here and still not be hurt."

The chain that handed the cage was rusted. Kai began calculate her escape. She absent-mindly moved her hand to her right hip. She surprised to feel an empty scabbard. Dread completely filled her heart. She was in a cage swinging in the air, alone, without a weapon, and judging by the moonlight coming in through the bars of a skylight in the gloomy place, one more night until the real troubles start.

Kai, like Inuyasha and every other half-demon, had a period where her demonic powers leave her. Her father's was during the new moon and hers was the full moon. Kai cursed her fate. Naraku was going to find out her deepest secret and there was nothing she could do. She was a trapped rat, and as much as she hated to think about it, helpless.

"Please Dad," She said aloud. "Please hurry..."

* * *

"Inuyasha," Sango said trying to reason with the enraged father. "We can't just ran after Naraku." Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief. How can she say that? Did she care about Kai?

"Sango's right," Miroku butted in. "We need a plan" He stared Inuyasha down before the half-demon looked away. "We also need a babysitter, but that's beside the point..." Sango nodded. There was no way they could take their children with them, or leave them behind alone.

"Do you have a plan then monk?" Inuyasha said hoarsely. A wave of sypathy washed over Miroku and Sanog seeing their friend so distraught over his kin. Kagome was leaning against her mate. She hadn't said anything, and stare into the distance no doubt worrying about Kai.

"Naraku obviously wants to lure us to him," the monk continued. "But on the other hand we know that he wouldn't heistate to..." He stopped as both Inuyasha and Kagome flinched. He swallowed and couldn't continue. "Inuyasha, do you still have Naraku's scent?"

He nodded. "I can still trace his scent, but we must hurry before it disappears."

"But our children..." Sango started. "...Will be taken care of be me. All ye must worry about is Naraku," Kaede butted in. Nobody noticed the old woman arriving. They all looked at her. News of Naraku had caused her a heart attack, but she managed to recover. She still was in no shape to babysit the little devils, but there wasn't time to find someone else.

"We have to find her before tommorrow night," Kagome said quietly. Everyone turned to the young priestess. Worry was etched in every line of her face, making her appear decades older. Inuyasha had an arm around her to assure her, but it had no effect.

"Tommorrow night?" Kaede asked. They looked at her warily, and then she understood. "Of course..." She added. Kai was going to be human.

"This doesn't help either," Inuyasha said holding out the Akahoshii. "We found it where she was." Everyone gasped. Kai was without her sword. Altough they knew she could defend herself it didn't help them soothe their fears.

"We are coming with you," Kohaku said arriving with Shippo. Both were ready for battle.

"No," Sango said. "Kohaku you are not going!" Miroku looked at her in surprise and realized that Sango was remembering how she had lost her brother and did not intend to lose her son as well.

"But I have to help Kai," Kohaku agrued. "Besides I can fight very well, you said so your self." Sango felt tears sting her eyes as she knew her son wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Ok," she caved in. "You can come."

* * *

Kai's worries were growing as the sun began to rise. She thought numbly, tonight is a the cursed night. She had to be free before night falls. The conquences was too ghastly for her to think about. If she did than she would only sink deeper into depression. A figure in corner caught her attention.

"What the hell do you want, bastard?" She snapped.

Naraku laughed evilly. The hair stood up on the back of Kai's neck. "You have quite a mouth on you. Just like your damned father."

"Leave my father out of this!"

"He will come," Naraku said, ignoring her last comment. "He will come the rest of his group and they will fall into my trap. And then my reveange with be complete."

Then he stopped as if considering on whether he should share a secret.

Naraku reached his hand into his cloak. Kai felt a weird sensation and concretated on his hidden pocket. Suddenly, she saw a pink light glowed through the fabric. Kai began to wonder could to be...

Naraku pulled out a pink stone. And Kai gasped. "T-the Shikon Jewel!" Her mind was racing as she remember every story her parents had told her about the jewel. She felt dizzy recalling all the deaths he caused over the jewel and he had it again! But how, she thought, Mom said she sealed it away.

"Your mortal mother wished upon the jewel to seal it away from everything. She wasn't able to destroy the jewel completely, and was naive enough to believe I would never find it." He bragged. Kai was still too shocked. This was bad. "Unfornately for me I can't use it. Unless she unlocks it. I think that her daughter's life is the right price to remove the seal on the jewel, how about you?"

"DAMN YOU!" She screamed.

"Of course if she can't," He continued, ignoring her again. "Maybe you can."

Kai's eyes widened as the veangeful demon's plot was unveiled. What her mother really unseal the jewel to save Kai or would she ensure Naraku could never get his power back?

* * *

Short chapter I know. But I am a little fried right now. The next chapter may take awhile to be updated because I gonna be away from my computer :gasp:

Oh about this chapter. To clarify some things, Kai can see the jewel like Kagome can. You finally find out what they did with the jewel, because I didn't mention it in the beginning.

If you have anymore questions, don't hesitate to ask...please review.


	8. The Race Against Time

Thank you KIKYO MUST DIE984570, for actually reviewing! I have two fans now! I'm gonna keep my excuses short...sorry I have been partying for the past three days at my friend's house (student holiday yesturday) so I was away all of the weekend. I will update sooner. Sorry about the wait. I'll shut up now...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...and I will leave it at that...

Chapter Eight: The Race Against Time

Kai sat with her back to the iron bars of her cage, hugging her knees to her chest. She rocked back and forth in a nervous habit. Naraku had disappeared earlier, leaving her all alone. Although she enjoyed that absense of his evil prescense, she hated the feeling of anixety growing in her chest. If she would have warned her parents could this have been avoided? Kai sighed in deep regret. Forgetting completely that she wasn't aware of what Katsuo really was until it too late herself.

She knew in somewhere deep inside that she might not live to see tommorrow. Being in the clutches of a ruthless demon without a weapon, was not in her favor. The cursed moon would be full and tonight Kai would be a weak human. The more she thought about the situation she began to grow frustrated. It wasn't like her to just sit around and mope in despair.

"I won't let Naraku do this!" She said aloud in the empty room. Kai drew her claws against the bars of the cage. She scratched the metal to no effect. She sighed and messaged her hurting hands. Suddenly an idea popped in her head. She started rocking the cage back and forth. Bracing her herself against the walls to prevent rattling around, Kai pushed harder.

The cage was swinging completely out of control. Kai gulped as her grip slipped and her side slammed into the side of the cage. She groaned in pain and noticed the rusted chain holding the cage snapped. "Oh shit," Kai said realizing a bit too late what would happen. The cage was being hurled into the wall of the lair. Kai prepared herself for the impact.

In second the cage hit the wall the bars bent but it didn't break. Kai gasped. Pain overwhelmed her senses. "Oh damn it!" she muttered. That made have been too easy...

However the bars were weakened enough for Kai to break them. The young woman slowly pulled herself out of the ruined prison. She steadied herself on her knees. With a great effort she got to her feet. Ignoring the dizziness Kai ran for the door leading out. She smelt a trail of Naraku's evil scent and chased after it. She ran through windling hallways, with the sick feeling that she was in a fun house at a circus. Naraku was toying with her!

Of course, she thought, he would've known I would have escaped. Kai cursed Naraku and continued looking for an exit to the outside world.

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kiara, Kohaku and Shippo were sitting at a stream. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were restless and wanted to continue as fast as possible. But everyone was tired and the scent trail was growing cold, but they were getting closer.

"We must hurry and find Naraku before nightfall," Inuyasha growled. His companions ignored the half-demon. They weren't going to let his impatience bother them. Although, they were on the last straw.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said with a sigh. "You have told us this six times. Kai can fight back."

"But if we don't hurry, Kai with have to fight as a human." Inuyasha added quietly. "And if she dies I will never forgive myself." Nobody but Kagome seemed to have heard him. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha..." She began but something else caught the half-demon's attention.

A tall sliver-haired man and a brunette woman showed up almost out of nowhere. "Long time no see, little brother." a cold unemotionless voice said.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked harshly.

"So you are aware of Naraku's return." It was a statement, not a question. Inuyasha growled and nodded.

"Kagome," The brown haired woman said walking from behind Sesshomaru. "What is wrong?"

"Oh Rin. Naraku has my daughter!" Kagome cried. Rin and Sesshomaru gasped (I know OOC for him, but he was caught by surprise...) They hadn't seen Kai in six years and Sesshomaru had shown a small soft spot for his only niece. His cold expression flinched and he let out a low growl.

Rin noticed Sesshomaru's behavior and said. "We will help you get Kaiaya back." Kagome felt like crying in relief. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would assure that Naraku was defeated. Remembering that fateful day, now almost fifteen years ago, Kagome realized they had a much better chance against him if they fought together.

"But how is Naraku still alive?" Sesshomaru asked. Everyone shrugged.

"How the hell would I know?" Inuyasha scoffed. Sesshomaru looked at his brother with a slight annoyance. "Don't bare your fangs at me, or you wouldn't receive my help." Inuyasha instantly backed down everyone's surprise. He was really worried about Kai.

"We must hurry," Sesshomaru said and turned to walk away. Everyone scrambled to follow and Inuyasha muttered under his breath. "Nobody listens me, but they listen to him..."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said. "Just give it a rest and let's go."

"We aren't far off," Rin said. She smiled at Kagome. In fourteen years she had turned from a talktive child to a full grown woman. Everyone wondered why Sesshomru didn't let her go

* * *

when she was old enough to be on her own. But now wasn't the time to ask. Now they must find Naraku and kill him once and for all.

Kai was running and collided with a large statue and fell backwards. It was a stone dragon. The details in the stone was breath-taking. Kai was spell-bond watching it. Then a feeling of unease flowed in the bottom of her stomach. Snapping out of her trance, Kai turned and walked away. She stopped when she knew the sound of stone crumbling. Freezing in her tracks, Kai felt warm breath on the back of her neck. She gulped and slowly turned.

Standing directly behind was a life-sized dragon with large red eyes staring deep through her honey ones. They were two swirling orbs of a dangerous predator. "Who are you?" Kai was surprised that the great dragon spoke. His voice was grinding and sounded as if it hadn't been used in eons. "Answer my question, mortal."

"Kaiaya Higurashi, and I am not a mortal."

The dragon's nostrils flared as it was filled with Kai's scent. He paused for a second as if deceiphering something. "You are the daughter of a half-breed. That counts as a mortal in my book."

"Whatever," Kai shrugged, not wanting to bother with the ancient demon. "Who are you?"

"That does not concern you mortal." A dark figure came up behind the dragon. "Watch out!" Kai warned but it was too late. Naraku had appeared out of nothing and began to absorb the demon. Kai was thrown back by the barrier the merging bodies. She watched in horror as Naraku grew stronger. Her parents had told her the stories of how Naraku used the bodies of demons to enhance his own.

To see it in front of she own eyes was hard for Kai. When the process was over Naraku looked down at Kai and said amused. "The little birdie as escaped her cage." Kai growled at him. Sudddenly, she felt the sheath on my hip grew hot and begin to pulse. Her sword was nearby! Hope filled her mind. She only had to hold out for a couple more hours. She looked out the window and saw the sun was at a 45 degree angle from the horizon. Atlough, she had time it was running out and she had to be quick. Once my sword is returned then it will be easy, she thought. She glared at Naraku in defiance. He almost stumbled back in surprise, she was cornered and still stood before him confident and hating him with a passion.

"I might have underestimated this wench." He thought as chills went down his spine.

* * *

Alot of the chapter just popped in my head, so if doesn't fit I'm sorry. Well I have to hurry but please review!


	9. Help Has Arrived

So sorry about the wait. I know y'all wanna kill me sooo bad...but if you do you will never know how the story ends :cough: I have been trying to help the victims of Hurricane Katrina, if your american you know what I mean, if not just ask I will explain. But anyway this topic makes me cry.

Well enjoy this very delayed chapter...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, if I did I would pin Naraku to a tree and decorate him for Christmas!

Chapter Nine: Help has arrived

"There it is!" Shippo exclaimed pointing a thin finger at a black castle of the horizon. At first glance, it could have been mistaken for an illusion but the vile stench of evil gave it away. Everyone left out a whoop of enjoy, except Sesshomaru who didn't even blink. His calm composed face showed no emotion but a flicker in his golden eyes showed his true feelings. Kagome couldn't help but wonder how much he had changed and if it was Rin's doing. But now wasnt the time to ask those kind of questions, she thought.

Inuyasha looked down at the Akahoshii he stored in a wooden scabbard at his hip next to the Tetusaiga. His daughter's katana grew hotter. It fell to the ground. Suddenly in a shower of sparks the wooden sheath burned to ash leaving the Akahoshii pulsing and flashing red at a steady interval. The rescue party watched the display in awe.

"Kai must be calling the sword!" Sango explained. Looking at the castle, she added. "She is very close."

"Then let's not waste time!" Inuyasha cried and grabbed the Akahoshii from the ground. They all broke into a run to the mysterious lair of Naraku.

* * *

"So Kai," Naraku said. "Now you know my secret." He grinned evilly and advanced closer to the quarter-demon. She tensed up and her right hand went to her empty sheath. He chuckled. "What good are you without your sword?" He teased. 

"Naraku, you fool," Kai said. "I don't need my sword to defeat you." She lashed her claws across his cheek leaving three long scratches crossing the previous ones leaving a pattern of squares. Naraku pushed her into the wall behind her and pressed a hand to his bleeding cheek.

"You will pay for that, wench!" Naraku hissed. He reached to grab Kai's throat but her back slid down the wall. Once on the floor Kai leaped forward in between Naraku's legs. Spinning around Kai kicked the back of his knees and then rolled backwards onto her feet. Naraku's knees gave out and he fell forward. Kai didn't look back to see him, but continued running in direction she smelt help.

"They aren't far," she said to herself. She ran to the door which instantly swung closed and Kai skidded to stop colliding into the door and failed. She fell backwards. Unfortunetly, she didn't hit the floor. Naraku grabbed her and threw against the wall. Kai gasped as the air left her lungs.

"That's what you get for attacking me." His voice was ringing in her head as the room began to spin. Kai's body refused her firm demand to move. She teeterig on the edge of consciencness (sp?) The last blow was harder than she had expected and she was paying for her miscalucation. Although Naraku showed no intention of attacking when she was down, Kai wanted to be on her feet as soon as possible just in case. But her stubborn body was paralized.

The sheath in her hand began to pulse fiercely and the ring of metal was brought to her attention. In the fog of her mind she saw the Akahoshii leave her father's side and went flying through the air. She got a glimpse at the rescue party and was surprised to see her uncle and a brownhaired woman in a red kimono. Was this Rin? Everyone was so determinded to reach her it touched her heart. The sight of her friends on the way gave her the strength to sit up.

"W-wha-.?" Naraku asked. Kai slowly got to her feet.'How she still be moving?' he thought.

"What's wrong Naraku?" Kai taunted. "Not what you expected from a quarter demon?"

Naraku chose not to answer and Kai continued. "Do not forget you're a quarter demon, too. And the Shikon Jewel can't change that, if you can't use it."

He glared ather,stung by the reality of her statement. True he couldn't use the Jewel, but he had a plan in his mind to change that. He looked out the window and saw the sun was setting. He grinned. "It looks like your time is almost up."

Kai's eye widened in fear. How did he know? Naraku chuckled at her sudden display of emotion.

A metallic ring caught Naraku's attention. Turning he saw a red blade come flying in his direction. He reached to catch it and the blade went straight through his right hand. He cried in pain and the Akahoshii's hilt landed softly in Kai's hand. Kai felt the power of the sword was waning. She cursed as she realized she wasn't capable of using it to it's full power. The blade was sharp but if she was going to fight Naraku she needed more power. Time was running out.

* * *

"How much farther is it Inuyasha?" Shippo asked impatiently. The half-demon growled as didn't slow his pace. The Akahoshii had been called by Kai only moments ago meaning she was close and probably in trouble. He needed to get to his daughter before it was too late. He mentally shuddered at the thought and continued planning a way to make Naraku pay! 

"So how is Naraku back?" Rin asked, slighty out of breath. The whole group was at a full sprint at they refused to slow down. Nobody really knew the answer so the question was ignored. Rin didn't really expect a response and wasn't disappointed.

Inuyasha growled as he smelt Naraku's scent and Kai's blood. They were getting closer...

Inuyasha and the gang rounded a corner and appearing into a room with a young man in black and Kai. "Naraku!" Inuyasha roared.

He turned and grinned. "Why hello Inuyasha." The half-demon noted with slight satisfication at the familar claw marks on Naraku's cheek. He knew it was Kai's work.

Inuyasha drew his Tetusaiga and readied himself. "Damn you Naraku. You're gonna pay!" He charged forward and Kagome shouted something.

"He has the Jewel!" She cried. Her face was completely pale and her voice died away. Everyone stopped, including Inuyasha. "How the hell did you get the Jewel!"

"You really want to know-." Naraku began but Kai cut him off. "He can't use it Mom!"

"That's right," Sango said slowly remembering the day they wished upon the Jewel. "It was sealed."

"Which why I brought you here," Naraku bragged. "Kagome, either you unseal the Jewel or her daughter will die!" His voice boomed through the cave and suddenly spiked vines shot up and rooted Kai to the spot.

"I don't think so!" Inuyasha cried. "WIND SCAR!" The powerful blast of destruction that followed had swallowed up Naraku. But at the end of the attack he stood their unscathed. "Huh?"

Naraku began to laugh (he does that alot doesn't he?). "I am more powerful than before." Silence followed. "Once I get the Jewel nothng can stop me."

"Don'tfool yourself Naraku. You will never be able to defeat a full demon," Sesshomaru said coldly. There was a slight hint of anger in his voice. "No amount of the Jewel's power will ever make you strong enough."

The light in the room went dark and Kai cursed. Everyone turned to see what was wrong with the girl. The sound of a beating heart echoed in the lair as violet light egulfed her body. Behind the light, Kai's dog ears disappeared as small human ones replaced them. The purple and silver highlights faded from her hair. Her claws broke off and diappeared. Kai felt her senses go numb as they were no stronger than an average humans.

When the light disapated, Kai was still bound by the vines with her head hanging. The Akahoshii slipped from her hands useless and clattered on the stone floor.

The night of the full moon had started...

* * *

The troubles really start for Kai...and Naraku. Ok if you guys want a sequel to this story you will have to let me know so I know how to finish this story. I currently have two versions of the ending in my head andI NEED to know what you guys want... 

please review and forgive for being slow to update.


	10. The Battle in the Moonlight: Part One

Thanks Charlie for being the only one who reviewed. :Sigh: Oh, well. You are just gonna had to wait to see what happens. heh heh. However I will say it is getting towards in the end. wow, I can't believe this isthe tenth chapter, I never thought I would make it this far for being my first fanfic...I know nobody ever reads this little section up here, and I don't know why I bother rambling on. Watch I can talk about clowns and you still won't read this...but anyway. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, if I did I wouldn't have to bother coming up with lame things to put here in biology...

Chapter Ten: The Battle in the Moonlight: Part One

Kai hung her her head as she was felt all the pain that had been surpressed for so long. "Damn," she mumbled. The room was silent. Everyone's eyes were on the now human girl. The thorns in the vines holding Kai cut into her skin andhad caused her to bleed uncontrollably. (sp?) Her stomach revolted at the thought of her being drenched in her own blood. Her head was spinning and she was losing feeling in her arms and legs.

Naraku smirked. "Now," He said looking back at Kagome. "Take the seal off of the Jewel and I will release your daughter." Inuyasha growled and tightened the grip on the Tetusaiga. Painful thoughts buzzed in her mind, as Kagome watched her daughter struggle against the vines.

"No, Kagome!" Miroku, Sango, and Rin shouted, knowing what the priestess was about to do. "Don't give Naraku what he wants!" Kagome closed her eyes in pain as tears streamed down her cheeks. She couldn't stand the thought of losing her daughter. Kai was the only child Kagome could have and she would be damned if she lost her to Naraku.

"I have to!" She cried. Inuyasha looked at Kagome in surprise. He didn't expect her in give in so quickly, but glancing back at his daughter he realized his wife's motation. He knew his daughter was strong, but she wasn't in any condition to fight.

Kagome reached out to get the Jewel. Inuyasha stood next to her with his sword ready for the attack Naraku was no doubt going to pull. The Jewel was inches from Kagome's grasp when the room was filled with a scream.

"NO!" Kai cried. "MOM, YOU CAN'T DO IT!" She thrashed against her restrains and they were slowly giving in. A small puddle of blood collected on the ground next to her feet.

"But you can't fight like this!" Inuyasha pointed out, almost sadly. Kai's face grew angry but her now dark purple eyes gave away her hurt. Why does he think I am completely useless, she thought. How can he think I am so weak when he taught me to fight?

"Trust me." She said simply, with a half-smile. "Can you trust your daughter?" Inuyasha felt a wave of pride for his daughter but it was replaced quickly by concern. Could he really trust her?

He frowned as her noticed the smell of her blood was wasn't nearly as strong. He raised an eyebrow at her and Kai gave him a small nod. Kagome watched the silent exchange between her husband and her daughter, and relief flooded her. Kai was healing. At moment she didn't take the time to question how, but she was grateful she was in a better condition.

"This is so touching," Naraku said dryly and grabbed Kagome's outstretched hand. She gave a muffled cry as Naraku covered her mouth and pulled her in his grasp. Inuyasha whirled around angrily. Naraku produced a dagger from thin air (oh, c'mon, it can happen!) and held it to Kagome's throat. "You fools."

"Bastard!" Inuyasha snarled. His heart nearly broke seeing the expression of great fear in Kagome's eyes. "Damn you, Naraku!"

Behind them the rest of group weren't just going to lounge about they had a plan ready. Sango and Kohaku snuck to Naraku's left and Miroku readied his wind tunnel. Rin looked at Kagome and mouthed 'be ready.' Her eyes then darted back from the monk and the junior and senior demon slayers. Kagome understood the diversion and kept as calm as she could with a sharp metal blade at her neck.

The prayer beads on Miroku's right hand clicked and Inuyasha heard it. Before he could look back at the monk, he felt a strong wind pulling him back. Damn that monk! he thought. Naraku's attention shifted and Kagome elbowed him in the stomach hard. His grip slipped the dagger that was in his hand fell to the floor with a loud clank. Inuyasha being sucked backwards and Kagome shouted on the top of her lungs. "SIT BOY!"

As expected Inuyasha crashed to the ground leaving Kagome in the wake of the wind tunnel. She was ripped from Naraku's grip and went flying to the void. Miroku had planned it perfectly and sealed the tunnel just in time before his friend was sucked in. Kagome was about to fall to the ground and Inuyasha had snapped up as soon as the spell wore off and caught her.

Inuyasha looked down at the woman in his arms. She was smiling at him. "I will get you later," he growled as he set Kagome on her feet.

During the whole ordeal Sango and Kohaku were in postion and attacked Naraku. He turned in surprise as a giant boomerang went in his direction. He ducked it as he was showered by multiple flying daggers. When he was distracted Rin, Shippo, and Sesshomaru went to Kai.

Shippo reached for his sword, but Sessshomaru had already drawn Tokijin. With one precisely aimed swing he liberated his only niece from her captivity. The young fox looked at the great demon lord in surprise. Without being asked he freed Kai, he thought. He didn't know why it seemed so signifcant on Sesshomaru's part, but somehow it did.

Rin helped Kai to her feet and smiled. They had to be quiet so Naraku's attention wouldn't drift away. Kai grabbed the Akahoshii as dread filled her remembering she couldn't use it. She silent placed it in it's sheath. The magically aura of the sword gave her comfort and the precense of her friends gave her strength. For the first time since she began to transform, she wasn't afraid. Although, the feeling didn't last long, but she would always remember...

Tentacles grew out of Naraku and rooted Sango and Kohaku to the ground. He laughed at his victory, conviently forgetting about the properties of the Hiraikotsu. Like all boomerangs, it came back to the person who threw it. The heavy weapon whacked Naraku in the back of the head. Miroku winced as he thought of the pain Naraku was enduring, considering he had experienced it countless times. He let out a little chuckle. "You deserve it."

Naraku recovered but the Shikon Jewel rolled from his grip.He watcheditin slow motion.He cursed as he made a lunge for it, to find it snatched from underneath his fingers. He saw a white and purple blur roll out of the way. Nobody but him had seen the girl's fast reaction.

Inuyasha, who didn't see where his daughter was went to attack Naraku. "WIND SCAR!" The blast destruction came flying toward Naraku and Kai. Realizing too late where his daughter was Inuyasha cried out. But his words were drowned out by the crash of the Wind Scar.

Suddenly everyone else noticed what Inuyasha did and they gasped. All they could do was stared in complete shock. Tensions rose as the dust began to settle nobody saw Kai. There was no way she could have survived the attack from the Tetusaiga. Inuyasha fell to his knees and let out an anguished cry. "KAI!"

_"...And so is the curse of the Shikon Jewel..."_

* * *

Did Kai survive? Or will she be added to the list of lives taken because of the Shikon Jewel?... 

A fairly short chapter I know, but it was split in two because it just didn't flow right. Geez, I didn't realize how late it is. Good thing there isn't any school tomorrow...plz,plz, review.


	11. The Battle in the Moonlight: Part Two

Hello. I know you may be a little upset with me right now, but...oh read and find out. Thank you to those who reviewed. On a different note the end of the story is getting much closer. But anyway...ENJOY

**Disclaimer**: I do not owe Inuyasha, if I did I would make Kaede go to my English class, and my teacher would fix her grammar...heheh

Chapter Eleven: The Battle in the Moonlight: Part Two

Inuyasha's heart stopped watching in horror at the destruction of his Wind Scar. The dust was still settling they could make out Naraku flat on his back in a pool of blood. Kagome dropped down next to him and grabbed a fistful of Inuyasha's red haori, her knuckles white. Gently he laid a clawed hand over hers. Sango and Kohaku were white, Miroku and Shippo were in disbelief. Even Sesshomaru showed some anxiety. He went to grip the Tenseiga, praying he wouldn't have to use it.

They heard Naraku moan in pain. He was pretty severly injuried. Cursing his weaker body thanks to Katsuo, who had been too afraid to resurface. He twitched and felt the tension in the air. He was disorientated and tried to remember what happened. Another moan drew his attention. Turning his head with great difficulty he gasped, but he wasn't the only one who did.

He saw a purple and black heap nearby. It was Kai hunched over, but she wasn't moving. There were cuts up and down her back staining her uniform with blood. The air was clear for all the dust. Threads of violet and pink light formed a net around the young woman. The Shikon Jewel had saved her life!

Kai flinched and muttered something. Clutched against her chest was the Jewel. She stared at in wonder. But how? The Jewel had been sealed so NOBODY could use it. She turned her head to look at everyone. They greeted her with puzzled expressions. Kai held up the Jewel and smirked. The pink light faded and then the purple light followed.

Inuyasha and Kagome were at a loss for words. Sango managed to studder. "But how?"

Kai was wondering the same thing. And what was with the purple light? That wasn't from the Jewel. She held up the jewel to her face and examined it closely. She could sworn she said a face of a priestess wink back at her. "Midoriko..." Kai whispered in awe.

"How the hell?" Naraku gasped. He sat up and was shot with a blue arrow. Kagome's purifying arrow pierced a hole in Naraku's right ear. Desparate Naraku shot out ten tentacles that grew and trapped everyone. Miroku unsealed his wind tunnel but no matter how much of it he sucked in the tentacle still got bigger. Soon he could no longer see everyone around him. Cursing his blindness he fought the tenacle with all his might. It was no use.

Inuyasha and Kagome had the same problem. Inuyasha's claws couldn't make an escape and the room was too small for Kagome to draw her bow. "Inuyasha!" She cried as the tentacles growth was pushing the two apart. "Kagome!" He shouted in response. He reached out his hand and she grabbed it. Despite the pull forcing them apart Kagome hung on.

"Don't let go!" Kagome cried. She could no longer see her husband but his hand never left hers. "I won't." She heard Inuyasha reply softly.

Shippo was transforming into smaller forms but no matter what he turned into he was still trapped. Rin and Sesshomaru were being crushed together. The demon lord was trying to free himself but like everyone else was useless. Rin had never been so close to her demon lord and under other circumstances she might have been thrilled. But now wasn't the time for such thoughts.

Kai felt a tentacle snake up her leg almost lustfully. It split in two at the base and the second one went around her other leg. The top off them then combined and wrapped around her narrow waist and up to her shoulders. She struggled but they just tightened. Anger boiled in Kai was she realized the tentacles were touching too much of her skin to be considered deccent. She growled, yeah, Katsuo is still in Naraku.

Naraku walked through the mass of tentacles, ignoring the cries of protest of the rest of the gang. The Shikon Jewel was still in Kai's left hand. Naraku stood in front of Kai. Blood was still dripping from his wounds "Dear Kai," he said. Kai barred her fangs at him. "Give me the Jewel." His objective changed. As fate would have it Kai could use it, when he couldn't.

"Rot in hell!" Kai snapped and spit on Naraku's face. He snarled and put his hand around her throat. He grinned as his grip tightened. But suddenly it stopped. To both of their surprises Naraku couldn't close his hand. Kai smirked when his scent shifted subtly. Katsuo was protecting her from being killed. When Naraku realized this he grew angrier.

"Damn you, Katsuo!" he shouted. His eyes widened in fear as Katsuo fought to gain control in his body.

"Katsuo," Kai called calmly hoping it would reach the weaker side of Naraku. He went rigid and stared at her with brown eyes. Katsuo's eyes. "Let me go."

"I-I can't Kaiaya." He said. Suddenly he stopped as if in thought and added. "Give me the Jewel!"

Kai was taken back and shook her head. "I can't."

"I need the Jewel to free myself from Naraku!" he explained. Kai rolled her eyes. Katsuo was the worst liar in the world. No doubt Naraku was working though him.

"I will not give you Jewel," Kai said with a iron control in her voice. His eyes flashed back to Naraku's red ones. He reached out and grabbed Kai's left hand. He crushed and the Jewel fell out.

"No," Kai breathed. How could she just let the Jewel slip from her fingers?

Naraku chuckled. Raising his voice so he could be heard by everyone who was still struggling against the tentacles. "I HAVE THE JEWEL!"

"Naraku!" Kai growled as her anger rose boil in her chest. Never had she been so full hatred. Not when Ryo beat up her friends, not when Katsuo had been checking her out, not even when Naraku insulted her heritage. This was far beyond words. She felt her blood boiling and rushing through her body. If it wasn't the full moon, she would have became a full demon despite the fact she only had quarter demon blood. Her flesh began to burn with a bright violet light. Melting away the tentacles, the light grew brighter as hot as the sun. It was clinging to Kai's body until she forced it to attack the tentacles.

Then like a sun exploding the waves of light filled the room. Behind her hatred, Kai silently wished that her friends would survive this power emitting for herself. She didn't fully understand where this power was from, but in her mind flashbacks from every supressed emotion surfaced. She had snapped and it had a drastic effect.

Never did she know she had such power, but the answer came to her as she heard the whisper of Midoriko. "This is the power of the priestess you inherited from your mother...It had been surpressed by your demon blood, all these years..."

Kai thought aloud. "So this is my miko power. But why couldn't I use it before?" Suddenly exhustion slammed her hard and she fell unconscience.

When the light cleared away, everyone was freed. Rin had fallen under Sesshomaru's weight. Shippo fell flat onto the floor and transformed back to his normal form. Inuyasha and Kagome landed on their feet, still hand in hand. Miroku gasped for breath and Sango and Kohaku collected their discarded weapons.

Naraku was gone. And so was the Jewel.

"How did this happen?" Kagome wondered. She had reconized the light of a priestess but who could have conjuered it. It was far too powerful to have been anyone save Midoriko, who was trapped in the Jewel. Seeing Kai passed out she began to think. Could her daughter have such power?

"Did Kaiaya do this?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru got off of her. The akwardness of the moment was fading along with the blush on Rin's face. Everyone wondered the same thing.

"Naraku escaped, with the Jewel," Inuyasha growled. He went to Kai's side and checked for a pulse. She was definetly alive but completely exhusted. Beams of sunlight cut through the walls of the lair. A cloud of purple light ungulfed Kai was faded nearly as fast as it came. Even her transformation was weak, Inuyasha thought. He picked his daughter and put her on his back.

"Let's go home." Everyone was feeling depressed. They let Naraku get away and the Jewel was still gone. Kai was wounded and they hadn't gotten much farther in the fight against Naraku. Their moods were completely low.

"Naraku won this battle," Sesshomaru said. "But I will damned if he wins again!" Inuyasha added. Everyone agreed.

* * *

Please don't be pissed at me for making Naraku win this round, rest assured there will be more battles, but not in this story. (hint,hint) As for the weird plot twist with giving Kai miko powers making her as powerful as god, thankmy friend for the idea not me. Next chapter I will explainhow that happened.

forgive me for the crummy ending to theconfrontation butI suck at writingfighting scenes. I feel kinda bad ending it this way butif this is going to connect with the idea I have for the sequel...plz,plz, review.


	12. The End of the New Beginnning

Thank you those who reviewed. Sorry for the short chapter but there isn'tmuch more that I need to say, I guess. If It isn't covered in this story expect some answers later. Gee, I'm evil making you wait huh? Overall I am a little surprised at the sucess of this story. Maybe I am not the horrible author I thought I was...anyways.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha,...you pretty much know the drill by _now _right?

Chapter Twelve: The End of the New Begininng

It had been three days since the last battle with Naraku and Kai had awoken earlier in the morning. She sat at the base of the God Tree thinking. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a plain purple halter top. The Tree's aura wasn't enough to soothe her. She sat with her legs pulled close to her chest as she was deep in thought.

Everyone was avoiding her in fear of the power she released a couple days of ago. Kai still was haunted by it. Never did she even think her bottled up emotions could cause her priestess powers to react so fiercely. She was shaken by the little control she had over it. If she hadn't wished for her friends to survive, would they have been absorbed in the light as well?

Kai shook her head to clear her thoughts. She stood up and walked to the village. She wasn't going to spend the whole day brooding on an empty stomach.

* * *

"Well that's interesting, my lord." Myoga said. Inuyasha and Kagome had told the old flea everything hoping he could shed some light on the subject. "Young Kaiaya is the daughter of a powerful miko." Kagome blushed. "She gets her power from you Kagome." 

"But how come she never showed signs of her power before?" Kagome asked.

"As I recall you never showed your power until you came in contact with jewel. It could be the same with Kai. Or when she was in a desparate situation."

"The first time I used my power was in the well," Kagome said remembering that fateful day. "But that was the jewel's power not my own."

"What I don't get is, Kaiaya is part demon. How can demon blood and miko blood be together, if priestesses purify demons?"

Inuyasha sighed. "But she was a human when she did this Myoga!" He was losing his patience with the old flea.

"Then the only way for her to use her power is when she in human form?"

"We don't know!" Kagome and Inuyasha shouted at the flea. Myoga sweatdropped and muttered something rude. Inuyasha squashed him without thinking. Realization filled him, as he knew what was going to happen next. Looking at Kagome, he braced himself for the dreaded word. But Kagome burst out laughing.

"You know me too well," she said. When Inuyasha relaxed a little, it came. "SIT BOY!"

"Feh." Kagome was rolling around in laughter.

* * *

Sango and Miroku returned to find Kaede on the ground with four brats jumping around. They felt guilty for putting their old friend through this pain. "Ye are back?" Kaede said, the relief was so evident in her voice even the kids noticed it. 

"I'm so sorry Kaede!" Sango said and helped the old woman up. "The children must have been horrible." The old priestess laughed.

"They aren't as bad as Kai was." Three adults smiled at the memory of Kai's childhood. She was a wild child.

Sayuri was sitting on Kohaku's knee and listened to her older brother tell her the story of what happened. A thought crossed Sango's mind. "Miroku, how long until the wind tunnel will appears on them?" She asked sadly. Miroku put an arm around Sango's shoulder.

"I don't know. Hopefully never."

* * *

Rin and Sesshomaru went their separate way, but told Kagome to call upon them if they were needed. They wanted to kill Naraku too, but Sesshomaru had to see that the Western Lands was being taken care of. He didn't trust he regent, but he didn't want to kill him if he didn't need to. 

_"So this is the end... Wait, who are I kidding? This is only the beginning. With Naraku back, my life will be consumed as my parents before me were. I have found my place in this world, to stand between Naraku and the Shikon Jewel. I will help my parents in the fight against this reborn horror. Naraku must pay for everything he had done. _

_In that frightening moment, I heard Midoriko calling me. She had told me that the cycle of the Shikon Jewel was once more in motion. So before I am stripped of eveything I have, I will fight to the end. I will break the chain, when my mother couldn't. I will put an end to all the lives lost because of the jewel. Because I am now the next priestess..." -Kaiaya Izayoi Higurashi. _

Kai looked back at her diary and grinned. "_p.s. I don't ask for you to understand this, but it is what I know I must do_..."She yawned and thought about something. "Oh damnit, I still have homework!"

* * *

THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER! I will be adding an 'epilogue' (technially this was the epilogue) My friends are gonna help me write a bonus chapter with all kinds of random stuff, if you like that stuff then thats good. If not you are welcome to skip it but keep an eye out for _"Shattered Nightmare", _look for it some time next week... 

-SMR


	13. Epilgoue and Special thanks

Epilogue/ Thank you's

Unfornaturely, Reborn Horror is over. I have already started on the sequel. I will have a summary in my profile in a few days. :Sigh: I wasn orginally just going to keep updating making it one huge story but the transition between the two parts sucked. So I went to two stories. Right now I can say that the sequel will probably be longer than this story, but don't hold me to it. Being an author I found that will every plot twist everything changes. So yeah. This might not be the best ending but since it really isn't the end...

First I would like to thank those who reviewed,

ms.uniqueful

VGMaster04

KIKYO MUST DIE984570 (lol, nice name by the way)

candance

Janey

Charlie

Special thanks to:

Shanon- for giving me in idea when it all started with a picture

Charlie- for keeping me sane when I strayed too far from the orignal plot

Kasumi- for providing most of the names I used for my OC (most are in the sequel...)

Laurie- for introducing me to fanfiction

Becca- for introducing me to Inuyasha (not literally...)

My mom- for promising not to read this, because she wouldn't agree with my choice of words...(check the rating)

**Everybody**: for actually reading this story, and giving me hope as a writer

Gee this is making me sad typing this...

-SMR

* * *

A/N: I wrote this in my biology class and then with the help of Charlie and Kasumi a couple of days ago and just had to put this in. 

SMR: Hello everyone, and welcome to the Epilogue! I have always wanted to write this so...

Inuyasha: Will you shut up already?

Kagome: Inuyasha! SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: crash

SMR: ...Well, anyway. My friends Charlie, Shanon, and Kasumi will be joining as with the cast of Inuyasha, as we recap the story.

Charlie: And add random comments

Kasumi: I feel like the darkness is prevailing.

Everyone:...

Charlie: Ignore her, she has been in a weird mood since we told her that Santa...

Kasumi: SANTA CLAUS IS A REAL PERSON!

Shanon: Like Charile said, ignore her.

Kikyo: How come I am only in the first chapter and why did I have to die!

SMR :(glares) You are already dead, plus how are Kagome and Inuyasha suppose to live happily ever after. When Inuyasha chases after you every chance he gets.

Kikyo: (draws a bow) You will rewrite this story!

SMR: I am not afraid of a clay pot.

Charlie: (whispers in SMR's ear) SMR: Ok! Hey Kasumi, Kikyo is the devil witch that escaped last night.

Kasumi: I knew it! (chases Kikyo around the room with a club and a glow stick, chanting stuff in Latin lol.)

SMR: Now that that's taken care of...Sesshomaru what are you doing here?

Sesshomaru: How come I barely had any lines?

SMR: Umm...well you will have a MUCH bigger role in the sequel!

Kai: Sequel? Are you gonna try to kill me in that one too!

Inuyasha: I want to know why you made me almost kill my daughter!

SMR: (sweatdrop) umm...Charlie you answer the man.

Charlie: Sorry SMR, you're on your own.

Kasumi: (eyes go shiny and lets out a fangirl scream) SESSY! (hugs the demon tightly)

Naraku: What is with every character yelling "Damn you Naraku!" Why can't I be the good guy?

SMR: (eye roll) 'Cause your E-V-I-L!

Shanon and Shippo: That spells 'evil' right?

Kasumi: (fangirl scream) Look at his tail! He may not be as cute as before but now he is my age!

Everyone: o.0...

Kasumi: What?

Kai: So SMR this sequel...Will I get to kill Naraku?

SMR: (shrug) Maybe...

Kai: (pulls out Akahoshii) Please? (in a sweet voice)

SMR: (sweating) Of course...

Charlie: Well since nobody is really wrapping the story up let's talk about the sequel

SMR: Right...umm. I will put a summary in my profile soon. It's basically a continuation of this one. And Kai will fall in love..

Kai: Finally. Wait with who?

SMR: (grins) You will find out...

Inuyasha: What lowlife are you going to pair up with my daughter? (pulls out the Tetsusaiga)

SMR: Nevermind...

Kouga: Why wasn't I in this story? And why is my mate with mutt-face?

Kagome: I love Inuyasha, not you. And don't call him mutt-face, you damn wolf!

Kai: (points the Akahoshii at Kouga) Don't call my dad a mutt!

SMR: (sighs) I can't please anyone can I?

Kasumi: (hugging Sesshomaru) I can die happy now!

Shanon: I wouldn't say that...

SMR: Well at least Kasumi's happy...

Charlie: What was a whole deal with the clowns in chapter ten?

SMR: I was trying to prove a point and you ruined it! (grabs Kikyo's dicarded bow)

Charlie: uh-oh!

SMR: (lowers bow) I couldn't really kill you...

Charlie: (sighs in relief)

SMR: But I will do something else. (whispers in Kaede's ear)

Kaede: (chants a spell and a rosary necklace appears on Charlie's neck)

Charlie: Oh shit!

SMR: SIT CHARLIE!

Charlie: (crash)

SMR: Heh heh. Sorry about that.

Kagome: But its not the same if you can do that to Charlie.

SMR: Your right Kagome. (removes Charlie's rosary) Only you should have such power.

Kagome: As long as we understand each other.

Inuyasha: (mutters) scheming wenches.

SMR: Kagome, would you?

Kagome: Yeah, Inuyasha...SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: (crash) (muffled) damn it...

SMR: Well that's all for now. This story is over.(cries)

Kasumi: (starts crying too) ...wait what are we crying about?

Everyone: ...(sigh)

See everyone, when Shattered Nighmares comes out next week. Until next time!

-SMR


End file.
